


you, the kings

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: chances [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Outsider, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Steve watches Bucky, the man he's in love with, marry Tony Stark. And he's not even angry. After all, anyone can see how perfect those two are for each other and how true their love is.That doesn't mean he's not sad.





	you, the kings

**Author's Note:**

> i read that lilies of the valley are poisonous and all and i LOVE them, they smell so good, so i googled flower crowns made from then and then i thought "wedding" and it just had to be winteriron okay

The weather is perfect.

It’s as if the whole world knows that today is the wedding of James Barnes and Tony Stark and nothing dares to make it less than perfect.

The sky is the bluest blue Steve has ever seen, the sun is gentle and bright, the grass and trees are freshly green and the flowers are blooming. There are birds chirping, some bees flying around and through it all, Steve feels like his whole world is falling apart.

He’s happy for his friends, he really is, but up until the day he got the invitation, he thought he could maybe get James back. Not in a bad way, and not really planning it, just a passing thought when the loneliness became too much to bear. Now that thought is gone.

The wedding is outside, of course, in the country, with the only building being that cute white villa where the reception will be. It’s beautiful. Steve’s heart feels like it’s breaking.

He walks to his place nonetheless, Sam and Rhodey and Pepper and everyone, already there. Some of them send him a sad smile, but Steve can read the warning in Sam’s and Rhodey’s eyes. They won’t allow him to ruin that day for their best friends, and Steve can’t blame them. He’s lucky they even invited him.

After coming back, their relationship never really went back to where it was before. Yes, Bucky and he go for a run together sometimes, or to see a movie, and he and Tony meet for coffee from time to time, but it’s still...shaky. Awkward. They all know that Steve’s in love with Bucky and they all also know that Bucky will never ever leave Tony.

It’s all stilled and strange like they can’t find their place together. Or maybe it's just Steve who can't find his place in this whole thing because whenever Tony and Bucky are alone, it seems like everything falls into place. Like they’re destined to be together, perfectly at ease. 

Maybe Steve doesn’t know how to live when he’s no longer the centre of either of their universes. 

Because sitting there, with other people, he knows that they’re each other’s centres of gravity. They fit together, in that strange way he never thought about but seems so obvious now.

Then, the music starts and Bucky appears, in a sharp black suit, with golden and red accents, a forget-me-not tucked into his suit pocket. His hair is cropped above his shoulders and braided into a beautiful braid, some more flowers peeking through it. He’s looking radiant and beautiful and otherworldly. And he’s all Tony’s, who comes to stand next to him, dressed in a creamy white suit, also with golden and red accents, smiling up at Bucky like he’s his whole world.

Steve keeps his eyes trained on them, both, while they walk down the aisle, Tony holding onto James’s metal arm. Morgan is walking in front of them, throwing flowers and smiling, looking like a little angel in her baby blue dress. Both Tony and Bucky are watching her fondly, making sure she’s fine, even during the most important hour of their lives probably.

Finally, they walk up the stairs and turn to face each other, still smiling, a bit breathless if Steve sees right. Morgan disappears for a while, before walking up the stairs as well, this time holding something in her hand. Her fathers turn to her and then Tony kneels in front of her, bowing his head as if…

As of she’s putting a flower crown on top of it, made entirely out of some kind of white flowers, pretty and innocent and bright. Next is Bucky’s turn, and he does so with a smile, before straightening. The crown slips a bit, but before he can react, Tony’s there, his scarred hand pushing the crown back and lingering on his face.

The whole crowd makes a small sound of awe when Bucky closes his eyes and turns his head to kiss the hand on his face, nuzzling against it. 

“Those are lilies of the valley, on their heads,” Sam whispers, leaning closer to him. Steve only raises an eyebrow. “Delicate and shy, extremely poisonous. They thought it fitting.”

It is. Steve glances back at the two men, now holding hands loosely, facing each other, crowns of lilies of the valley on their heads. They look like angels, maybe fallen ones, who found happiness again, despite everything.

Those are two warriors, left alone again and again, who found each other, against all the chances, and built something wonderful together. This is yet another journey, one that James and Tony will face together, with wedding bands on their fingers.

“Dear beloved,” the official starts and then Steve’s concentration flies away, leaving him staring dumbly at the pair, who are still smiling, the rest of the world gone for them,

Before he knows it, it’s the time for vows and his heart breaks just a bit more when Bucky cups Tony’s face in his metal hand and stares at him for a second.

“Tony,” he says quietly, his voice echoing through people. “You gave me more than I ever dared to dream about - love, home, a daughter and a son, a loving family. You make my days better by just being there, by my side, through bad nights and nightmares and the pain in my shoulder. You know all of me, the good, the bad and the terrible, and you love me still.”

Everyone is silent and there are tears in Tony’s eyes, that Bucky tenderly wipes away, before smiling.

“I’ve been afraid of falling since the war,” Bucky confesses softly. “But I keep falling in love with you every day, a bit more, a bit deeper, and it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. I would go through everything 3000 times if it meant having you by my side.”

Now, everyone is crying. Steve can feel his own eyes burn a bit, and Tony is a mess, quietly sobbing at the altar, leaning against Bucky who just smiles at him.

“Now I’m ugly,” he hears Toiny whispers jokingly, eyes red and puffy.

His friend just kisses his temple and smiles. “You’re always gorgeous, love. Especially now.”

The official is misty-eyes as well, but gathers herself and nods towards Tony, signalling it’s his turn. The genius takes a deep breath and smiles up at Bucky, besotted and charmed. 

“God, there’s nothing I can say that will beat this,” he chuckles along with the crowd. He falls silent for a second, just staring at Bucky, before raising his own hand to lay it on Bucky’s cheek. “For a very long time, I felt like I had everything, while there was so much missing. I’ve loved, been loved back, and I still love. Yet, there’s something about you, something I can’t figure out. You make me happy, you and our family. You make me feel whole, like my scars and the giant hole in my chest doesn't matter. I have no idea what it is about you, James Barnes, but I will love every second of trying to discover it, for the rest of our lives.”

Even Steve has to admit that it’s one of the most touching vows he’s ever heard. Bucky is smiling at Tony through the tears and they sway towards each other as if caught in each other’s gravity.

The official smiles at everyone and completes the ceremony. Steve’s heart almost jumps out of his chest when he hears “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

It seems like it’s everything they’ve been waiting for, as Bucky wraps one arm around Tony’s waist and cups his face with the other, dipping him down and kissing him soundly. Cheers and calls sound from around them, flowers and confetti getting thrown at them, but they’re lost in each other.

They look like a royal couple - kissing under the archway of flowers, wearing white crowns, smiling into the kiss. The wedding bands gleam on their fingers, Tony wearing a black and red engagement ring as well. Steve knows it’s a plate from Bucky’s arm, remade and given as a ring. It’s beautiful and touching.

When they finally straighten and smile at each other, Steve knows that this is the end. His end. And only his, because they’re walking down the stairs to meet their new beginning, Morgan jumping on Bucky who settles her on his hip, and Peter ducks under Tony’s arm, before giving his friend a hug.

Together, they walk back into the garden, slow music playing, romantic and light. The sun shines on them, holding hands and their kids together, posing and getting congratulations, and Steve wants to move into shadows. He doesn’t want to face Bucky, who he’s still in love with, who he still wants but will never have.

Steve wants many things, but he just straightens his shoulders, puts on a smile and goes to the happy, newly married couple. Bucky notices him right away and steps forward to meet him.

They clash in a big hug, Steve burying his face in his friend’s shoulder for a second.

“Thanks for coming, Stevie,” Bucky rasps quietly, just between the two of them. “I know it must’ve been hard.”

Steve just swallows. He knows that Bucky knows. He also knows that Bucky has to watch him fall in love with Peggy and then kiss Sharon and go back to Peggy and it’s...Maybe it’s fair that he has to suffer now. Maybe it’s not even a competition. Maybe he’s just heartbroken and sad.

“Sure, Buck,” he whispers, choking back tears. “Anything for you.”

Bucky squeezes him one last time, before releasing and going back to Tony and pulling him into his side. Steve sees the love in his eyes, sees the excitement for the future and can’t be bitter or resentful, just like that time in their backyard. This is their chance. 

“I’m very happy for you two,” he says softly, smiling at them, and finds himself not lying. He’s hurting and sad, but also...happy for his two friends. They’ve let go. Now it’s his turn.

“Now for your first dance, Mr and Mr Stark-Barnes,” Steve adds, watching happily as they smile at each other and walk together to the dancefloor, people already seated. It’s all so sudden and he’s sure he’s missing most of the things that are happening, but all his attention is on Tony and Bucky.

They hold each other securely, and their dance is seamless. They move as one, fluid and elegant and everything Steve would never be while dancing and they don’t remind him of him and Peggy. No, they’re here, in the 21st century, two men dancing on their wedding, wearing flower crowns, commanding the entire room. Their sweet ending will definitely be happy. 

Because now Steve understands why they’re together. Why out of all the people Bucky chose Tony. They just...fit together. Maybe not naturally, but they made each other fit, filed down their edges, filled their holes and built something amazing together. They make each other happy and Steve has to move on. Maybe he’s even starting to move on.

After all, he just wants Bucky to be happy, and he’s never seen him happier now - with Tony in his arms, in love with him.

Two kings, sharing their love with the rest of them. What an honour, to be invited to such an incredible event.

When Steve thinks back to that day, he remembers that their kisses were soft and loving, the sun was bright and the air smelt like lilies. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u liked it! i certainly enjoy writing steve's pov for some reason, but the next work will probably be either tony or bucky's pov


End file.
